


Only You (And You Alone)

by AlexxWrites



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Distrust, Eden's Gate, Falling In Love, Jacob/Staci(eventually), Kidnapping, LGBTQ+ characters, LGBTQ+ love story, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Project at Eden's Gate, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, local bisexual disaster cop falls for intimidating gay cult official
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxWrites/pseuds/AlexxWrites
Summary: The Collapse is coming, and Jacob has every intention of making sure that his family is ready. Nothing else matters, and no one will stand in his way. But what happens when a certain deputy walks (or more accurately, is dragged) into his life and everything starts to feel different? What happens when the two of them start to feel things for each other, even if they don't like it?As it turns out, some difficult decisions may have to be made, and sacrifice may be inevitable, but the universe has this funny way of working out alright in the end.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 24





	1. Oh Brother Jacob, Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to leave this as a small one chapter fic, however I have now decided to write a full story. I hope you enjoy the slow burn :3

Jacob stared at the papers strewn about his desk, letting out a huff of frustration. Trying his best to actually focus on something, which he had every intention of doing, had proven difficult. 

_The Reaping_. The way Joseph said it always made it sound so.... astonishing. Like it was going to change everything in the blink of an eye, so they had to be _ready_. Jacob, truth be known, didn't understand why taking down a few cops was such a big deal. They had had some run-ins with the sheriff's department before, and it wasn't like they hadn't been raising absolute hell all over the county for weeks. If anything, he was just glad to be rid of them and their meddling. With the authorities all either converted, soon to be converted, or completely out of the picture, things were sure to be that much easier for the Project. Or so he assumed. Then again, Jacob "The Soldier" Seed had never claimed to understand his brother's teachings or his visions or his plans very well. Not as well as John and Faith seemed to take every speech, every _word_ , to heart. 

Jacob had been there when they arrived. Joseph had requested on painfully short notice that he, John, and Faith be present for his sermon. That despite the fact that they were all very busy and unfortunately rarely had time to join him in his services, it was crucial that they all be there with him. Jacob should've known that something was going to happen, instead he found it kind of annoying. 

After the helicopter went down and the large number of enlightened that were at the compound began to round up the sinners (on The Father's orders), Jacob grabbed the generic white Eden's Gate truck that he had used to make the trip and headed back home to the Whitetails, giving John some excuse before he left. He really just wanted to be back in his office, going through the latest documentation of his Trials. A batch of rather promising non believers had just been tested against each other, and Jacob was eager to find out who the victor was.

That's where he was now. Head propped up on his fist. Looking down at his desk, the warm yellow light from his lamp casting shadows across the room. _Trying to concentrate_. Once he had gotten back to the Center, the first thing he did was sit down and read the results of yesterday's trial (last one standing was a fiery young woman by the name of Carla, which made Jacob smile), but after that it was hard to keep focus. Eventually he decided to at least try and get some sleep, muttering something like _I'll get back to work in the morning_ as he worked on getting his boots off. 

It wasn't but a few minutes after he had situated himself on his uncomfortable little bed, legs crossed with his hands folded under his head, that his radio began to crackle. 

"Brother? Are you there?" It was Joseph. 

Jacob quickly hauled himself to his feet with a grunt and made his way back to his desk. He picked up the receiver and told Joseph that he was listening. 

"The Reaping went well. We've successfully gathered all of those sinners that arrived tonight, all but one." Joseph said, sounding pleased for the most part. 

Jacob, not really knowing how else to respond, opted for a simple "That's good."

After a few seconds with no response, he couldn't help but feel like Joseph was expecting him to be more enthusiastic. More excited that his brother's prophecy had come to pass. "They wont be interfering anymore. We'll make them see."

Joseph hummed in agreement. 

"I've sent Deputy Hudson with John. I have no doubt that she will reach the atonement very soon."

Jacob remained silent, waiting for Joseph to continue.

"And Sheriff Whitehorse as well as the Marshall have been sent over to the Henbane so that they may walk the path."

Jacob sort of got an idea as to where this may be going. And he really didn't like it. 

"That just leaves Deputy Pratt." 

"I- uh, what about him?" Jacob stuttered, hoping and praying that Joseph wasn't _actually_ going to try and pawn anyone off on him.

It wasn't that he was completely against the idea of taking one of the deputies and training them like anyone else. After all, it was his purpose within the project to do so. It's just that something told him that Joseph was going to make this into some kind of publicity stunt, and his suspicions were soon confirmed. 

"I'd like to send him with you. We need to show those who still defy us that resistance is futile. That God's plan cannot be avoided and that the Collapse will soon be upon us."

Jacob tried his best to explain to his brother just how busy he was. When that didn't work he made up a million other excuses in the hopes that Joseph would listen. _John would be better equipped to broadcast the deputy's progress. Faith got two why can't John?_ In the end none of it mattered. 

"He's with a couple of my Chosen now. They'll be arriving at the Veteran's Center sometime in the morning."

Jacob rubbed his face and sighed.

"I'll be expecting reports on his progress, just as I have asked of Brother John and Sister Faith, as well as public broadcasts showcasing his conversion to our Project." And with that, Joseph said his goodbyes and turned off his radio.

Jacob was left standing in the dark, dreading the days to come.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Jacob hadn't slept well, as usual, and got out of bed around 7:00. He headed down to the designated kitchen area and prepared himself a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon (with his eggs over easy and bacon crispy, just how he likes it). After that he brewed some coffee and poured himself a cup, black, before heading out to the cages to see how the Judges were doing. After about an hour of making his rounds, checking in on the prisoners, talking to some of the faithful about things that needed to be done and whatnot, there was a commotion out front. 

Jacob ran through the building and out the front door, pistol in hand, and his eyes immediately landed on the source of all the noise. 

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

 _Deputy Pratt_ , Jacob realized. He was lanky, not particularly short or tall or _anything._ He had messy shoulder length black hair and tan skin, a slight stubble in the way of facial hair. Most of all he was currently throwing a god damned fit. 

Pratt screamed again as he was hoisted out of the back of a van and dropped onto the ground. His hands were tightly cuffed behind his back by his own handcuffs.

"LET ME GO!" 

A man with long unkempt hair, one of Joseph's Chosen, forced him onto his knees and held him there by his shoulders. Jacob holstered his gun and moved closer.

"I'm sorry we're late, sir. We had a bit of a holdup near the F.A.N.G Center."

Jacob hummed in response, staring down at their captive. 

Deputy Pratt was still breathing heavily and occasionally trying to shake the Chosen off, but for the most part he had stopped in favor of trying to figure out what the hell was happening. 

"We brought you the pilot, sir. By order of the The Father." 

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by the deputy opening his.

"You can't do this." 

It sounded so matter of fact, his face stern and his voice flat. Jacob sighed, bringing his attention back to the Chosen. 

"Just bring him inside. I'll show you where I want him."

Jacob stood back as Pratt was forced up and onto his feet and practically dragged, thrashing and screaming, into the building.

_This is going to be a lot of work._


	2. Let It Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob brings Pratt into his new room and explains his intentions a little bit. Pratt's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from Tame Impala's Let It Happen

Jacob led the two Chosen to a spare room on the second floor, just the next door over from his own bedroom/office. He usually kept all of the prisoners outside in the cages. That way they would be exposed to the elements, and not to mention easier to manage. Members of the Whitetail Militia were often an exception, as he usually had them shipped off to the Grandview to be conditioned. This, however, was different. Jacob knew it had to be different. 

If Joseph hadn't made it clear that Deputy Pratt was to be publicly made an example of, Jacob would have had no problem tossing him into one of the kennels out back and leaving him there to rot. After all, he didn't really believe in pampering. But now that he knew he absolutely _had_ to fix this one... _what the hell_. Might as well make it personal.

The room Jacob had in mind was relatively bare and small. It had ugly faded yellow wallpaper (which was peeling in many places), wooden flooring, and minimal furniture. There was a bed in the corner directly right from the door (which was located in the southwest corner of the room), and a small barred window across from that. The bed consisted of an old rusty metal frame and a stained mattress and pillow, with the leather cuffs attached to each corner being the only sturdy thing on it. In the corner adjacent to the window, there stood an old wardrobe, and next to that a wooden table and chair. The entire room was covered in a thin layer of dust. It probably should have been put to some use a long time ago, but for whatever reason Jacob had felt the need to keep at least one unoccupied room at St. Francis. _Just in case they ever needed to keep someone from doing something stupid_ , he had said. Thankfully it was just what he needed now. 

Pratt was gracelessly thrown into the room, landing on his side with a yell. Jacob dismissed Joseph's men, mumbling a quick _thanks_ before stepping in and locking the door behind him. 

He stalked towards the deputy. 

Pratt had already managed to get back on his ass without the help of his arms and frantically scooted himself backwards with a panicked little " _oh shit!"_

Jacob held up his hands in mock surrender.

"This'll be a whole lot easier if you just relax."

Pratt pressed himself further into the wall, breathing so heavily he looked like he might start hyperventilating any second. 

" _Relax?! You people fucking kidnapped me!_ " 

Jacob stood directly in front of him, keeping and eye on his legs to make sure he didn't try anything. Although, it was pretty fucking obvious that he wouldn't be able to do anything with him standing practically on top of him. After a few seconds Jacob squatted down to his level, his pale blue eyes piercing through Pratt's very soul. 

Jacob was never as good at coming up with things to say as his siblings. He was in no way unintelligent, mind you, it's just that he didn't always have some grand speech tucked away at the back of his mind like they seemed to. John had even teased him about it when he came across some of Jacob's first draft teachings.

It goes without saying that he usually had something prepared when he spoke to the Faithful or to the heretics he converted. Right now he really didn't have anything other than the basic shit he repeated to all the newcoming sinners. 

"You have been delivered unto me so that I may show you the truth. So that I can make you _strong_. You will be offered a place within our Family, and I will see to it that you are ready for the Collapse."

Pratt glared up at his captor, his eyes filled with rage. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm not going to be a part of any of this _bullshit_. You're all fucking insane."

Jacob was used to people acting like this at first. Usually they changed their attitude after a few days without food and water, but sometimes he'd come across someone who remained true to their ideals even in the face of immediate danger. It was the people like that who truly impressed him, even if their refusal to cooperate was irritating. 

_Pratt_ , Jacob figured, was one of the former. But there's really only way to find out. 

"You say that now, but I'll make you understand."

With that, Jacob stood up, once again towering over the deputy's small frame.

"I don't suppose you wanna stay in those cuffs forever, do ya? On the floor?"

Pratt just looked up at him.

Jacob sighed and stepped around to his side, bending over to try and get ahold of his hands. Every time he tried to push Pratt's back away from the wall, he twisted away, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of Jacob touching him (at that, Jacob raised a brow). After about ten seconds of the awkward, wordless struggle, Pratt relented. 

Jacob made quick work of picking the cuffs and stepped back, gesturing for Pratt to stand up as well. For a time, they both just stood there, neither one saying a word.

"So, uh... what now?" Pratt said, the uncertainty clear in his voice. 

Jacob chose not to say anything, knowing from experience that his prisoners didn't take well to the next part, and instead just pointed to the bed in the corner.

"Sit."

Pratt, really having no other options, did as he was told. 

"Now lay down, and put your wrists and ankles in these." Jacob said, lifting up one of the leather straps with his finger. 

Pratt once again stared at him, this dumb look on his face like he refused to comprehend what Jacob had just said. 

"What?" 

Jacob rolled his eyes. 

"I said," he was being deliberately condescending, "put your wrists and ankles through these so I can tighten them."

Pratt scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not just gonna let yo-" 

"God damn it, am I gonna have to count down for you?" 

Maybe it was because Jacob had used his Big Bad Herald voice that he often used on uncooperative sinners (and sometimes John, when he was being annoying). Or maybe it was because Pratt wasn't a complete _moron_. Either way, he complied without so much as a whimper and even held still as Jacob fastened the restraints as tight as they would go. 

"There." Jacob sneered. "That wasn't so hard was it?" 

Pratt kept his head turned to the wall, refusing to look him in the eye. 

He started towards the door, but paused before his hand reached the doorknob. 

"What did you say your name was?" He had genuinely forgotten to ask. Not that he particularly cared to know, but Jacob liked to have the first names of his experiments. It made it more effective when he praised them for their good performance within the Trials. 

"You just tied me to a bed and now you want my name?" 

Jacob sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I almost had it finished a few days ago (right before I left home for the next couple days) and accidentally deleted my progress. I just now have gotten home and am able to write again. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short and uneventful but I decided on ended it there because I think it will be better in the long run. For some reason as I reread the chapter back to myself I got really self conscious and frustrated, but I'm going to go ahead and post it in the hopes that it's just me being hard on myself (plus I've been nitpicking at it for like an hour now). I really need to keep in mind that I just started doing this and that I will only get better with practice. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the read/kudos. I hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable so far <3


	3. What Needs To Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob shows Pratt around his new home. Pratt is horrified.

Jacob awoke the next morning at 5:00 AM on the dot. He sat up slowly, careful as to not upset his aching back, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Once he had his boots tightly laced, he walked to his desk and began to go through some documents (nothing exciting, mainly just shipments and the like). Once he was done with that, he walked down to the kitchen and started on breakfast. 

And that's precisely when he remembered that he had a cop tied to a bed upstairs. 

He cursed under his breath at the thought _,_ realizing that today he was going to have to show him around. Going to have to deal with him all day. _And every day after that_. 

Jacob quickly finished his meal and left the dirty dishes in the sink for someone else to clean. 

* * *

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping inside the dimly lit room (there was a single light bulb on the ceiling, but it didn't work). It was hard to see, but Jacob could tell from his soft, steady breathing that Pratt was still asleep. 

_"Great"_ Jacob murmured under his breath. 

Unsure of how exactly to go about it, he gave two sharp knocks to the door frame and watched as Pratt stirred but didn't wake. 

_God damn it._

He huffed in annoyance and did it again, this time much louder. 

Deputy Pratt awoke with a start, his now wide eyes darting around the room in alarm before settling on the large frame illuminated in the doorway. He sat up as much as he could with his wrists firmly restrained above his head, squinting in Jacob's direction.

Yesterday, after Jacob had left, Pratt had stayed in the room all day. The only times he had been uncuffed were when Jacob sent one of his men up to take him to the bathroom and give him his dinner (The Father had called again later that day and once again made his plans for the deputy very clear, reminding his brother that he should be treated with the upmost kindness).

"Sleep well?" Jacob asked with a smirk, leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. Pratt made a face, apparently not very amused. 

The older man took the younger's silence as his cue to continue. 

"Today I'm gonna show you around the Center. Tell you a little bit about what we're doin' here." he said, knowing that Pratt's response was most likely going to be as bitchy as everything else he had said thus far. 

"Whatever it takes to get out of this damn room." 

Jacob nodded, making his way over to and then setting on the side of the bed. As he went to unbuckle the strap on Pratt's left wrist, he gave him a warning look.

"Don't try anything."

Pratt didn't respond and instead just relaxed into the bed so that Jacob could do his thing. 

* * *

Jacob took Pratt down to the side yard where the other Eden's Gate members were now having breakfast and let him eat. A few of the faithful looked up for a moment, but no one said anything (probably because their Herald was standing with his hands clasped at the small of his back right next to the table). Jacob had already explained the situation the day before, telling everyone to ignore him as if he were just his shadow, which wasn't an entirely inaccurate comparison. 

Pratt finished off his plate quickly and looked to Jacob expectantly. 

"Leave the dishes there and follow me." Jacob said, and began to walk towards the back of the building where the cages were. Pratt, realizing the best thing he could do was cooperate for the time being, stood up and followed after him. 

"So what are we doing?" He asked cautiously, afraid of what the answer might be. Jacob made a sort of huff that may have been a laugh. "Nothing big. Not yet, anyways. I'm just gonna give you a brief tour and then you're gonna watch me work". The Herald must have seen the dirty look Pratt shot his way, because he abruptly stopped and turned to face the much shorter man. 

"You got a problem with that? Because I'll gladly throw you in one of those cages and you can watch me from there." 

It was just then that Pratt looked around to see that the cages had both ravenous looking white wolves and _people_ in them. His stomach dropped. With a pale face and wide eyes he glared up at Jacob. 

" _What the fuck is going on here?_ " he shouted furiously. Several of the church members that were working nearby looked up. 

Jacob looked at Pratt and replied coldly, "You'll get used to it." 

Pratt was left speechless. His eyes darted around like he was expecting everything around him to just disappear. They didn't, and Jacob intended to continue with his plans for the day and so he did. 

* * *

Jacob walked Pratt around the entire Veteran's center in just under an hour, explaining everything he needed to along the way. Pratt had been dead silent the entire time, clearly still mortified by what Jacob was so numb to it scared him sometimes. Not that he could really blame him, but he was nowhere near sympathetic. This was for his own good. To make him _strong_. Deciding that Pratt was going to have to get used to the prisoners and his Judges sooner rather than later, Jacob turned to him and crossed his arms. 

"Listen. I have to do my rounds with the prisoners, and you are going to behave yourself while I do. Got it?" 

Pratt looked him in his eyes as he found his voice again. " _You are fucked in the head_."

Jacob could've honest to god laughed at the pathetic attempt at defiance, but he refrained. "Either you come with me or go back to your room. Your choice."

"I'd rather do that than just stand there while you have people in fucking _cages_." 

Jacob shrugged and called one of his people over to escort the deputy back to his bed. 

* * *

The next morning went exactly as the last, save for the fact that Pratt didn't say anything at all when Jacob came in to get him. Or at breakfast. Or even as he led him back towards the prisoners. 

Jacob kept looking back, half expecting him to try something crazy like running away, but he never did. Just sort of stared at his boots with an expression that was impossible to make out. 

Not that Jacob was complaining. He had been able to do exactly what he needed to without a hitch, all while Deputy Pratt scurried along behind him like a lost puppy. 

* * *

That night Joseph called again and asked how everything was going.

Jacob leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "So far, so good. I think I've already got him whipped."

"Oh?" 

"He was real mouthy before but today he barely said a word. I just had him follow me around." 

"Hmm, I see." 

Jacob knew that tone well. He had said something that his brother didn't like.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

Joseph paused for a moment. "Have you been teaching him?"

_There it is._

"I've tried. A few times. He doesn't listen."

Joseph sighed and Jacob knew he was leaning in to his radio as if he were actually there in front of him. 

"You have to love him, Jacob. You have to make him truly accept the word of God into his heart. Only then will he be accepted into the Gates of Eden." 

And with that Joseph turned off his radio, leaving his brother in silence. 

Jacob truly didn't understand any of this. Why some cop was important to their cause. But he had too much respect for his younger brother, and so when he asked something of him, Jacob made sure it was done right. Even if he was critical of The Father's decisions he kept it to himself, and this time was no different.

He just had to come up with a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the delay on this chapter was crazy, my apologies! I've been real busy lately but hopefully now I will have the time and dedication to write much more often. 
> 
> As for the chapter it's kind of bland, I'm still working on writing dialogue and just everything in general better so please excuse any shittiness. Comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> (Also just for anyone who may be awaiting updates on this story, my upload schedule is non existent at the moment, just a heads up XD)


End file.
